The End
by Dying Heart Alchemist
Summary: I know there is at least one fic with the same story line. Korra just can't take losing her bending so she kills herself.


**Well I know at least one person wrote a story along these lines about after Korra loses her bending, and I know a lot of people thought the same thought when they saw this scene in episode 12. I really thought she might of jumped!**

**Well here it is,**

**The End**

She just couldn't take it. After Master Katara told her there was nothing she could do, she just couldn't take it. This was her last hope. She was the Avatar, now she is nothing.

She let a stray tear fall as she sat there as Katara gave the news in the other room. She was so detached and frankly she didn't care. She knew she had to come out sooner or later so she decided to get out of there before she really started crying.

As she opened the door and saw all of their faces looking at her in concern she just couldn't take it. The pity in their eyes was all too evident. Her friends were the worst.

"It's going to be alright" Tenzin said.

"No, it's not." If what is starting to go through her mind is actually going to happen, it's not going to be.

No one stopped her from leaving the hut, this hurt a little. They probably just thought she needed time alone, but then she heard someone following her. She turned around to see Mako coming toward her.

"Go away." She was close to breaking down and crying.

"I will, but I just want you to know I'm here for you." She mentally laughed, were was that when she was crying herself to sleep when he denied her love and choosing Asami?

"No, I mean go away, back to Republic City. Get on with your life." The anger she tried to put in her words didn't come out it was more like regret.

"What are you talking about?" He asked a little annoyed.

"I'm not the avatar any more. You don't need to do me any favors." Anger coming out now, She turned to Naga.

But he grab her shoulder to stop her, "I don't care if you're the avatar or not." The soft touch felt painful instead of helpful. "Listen, when Tarlock took you I was losing my mind." She turned around at this, "I was losing my mind at the thought of never seeing you again."

'_**Ha, a little too late for that**_ buster' she thought bitterly '_you're probably never going to see me after this_.'

"I realized," he paused and put his and on her cheek, "I love you Korra." Her eyes widened at that.

She took his hand of her cheek, "I-I can't." was all she could say. She wiped around and ran the rest of the way to Naga.

"Korra!" She heard him say but she didn't stop.

'_Why? Why of all times do you pick now to say that? Why not back then or before I wanted to kill myself? WHY!'_ she shook her head as tears ran down her face.

She just kept on riding to a place she knew. When she arrived at the cliff she dismounted. On the way there she was thinking over if the should actually do it now. After Mako confessed she started to rethink this. Also the thought of how to do it, she decided on jumping off a cliff she used to watch the sunset at.

As she looked out over the sea more tears came to her eyes. She turned around and walked back to Naga, grabbing a quill, a peace of paper, and some ink. She started writing.

_**To everyone,**_

_**I just can't find the will to go on. With my whole purpose as the Avatar gone, I just can't seem to function. Katara was my last hope, thanks for trying though Katara. Mom, Dad, I'm sorry it had to end like this. I love you both. Bolin you were a great friend. Asami I know we had some rough times but I see you as a great friend now. To the Airbenders, thank you for taking me in like I was always family. Lin thank you for all your help with fighting Amon. And Mako, I wish you told me before all of this happened. If it was any other situation I would have loved you back, but you waited to long to say it. I'm sorry I really loved you to, but this is the end.**_

_**Love,**_

_**Korra**_

Looking over her nice print, she signed her name at the end. She rolled it up and set it on top of Naga's sattle tying it on with some loose string in her bag. After that was done she walked up to the edge and looked down.

The snow down on the ledge fight before it gave way to the ocean was pure white. '_Not for long.' _She wondered how long it will take till they start looking for her. Maybe they already are. She smiled softly as she took a step closer to the edge so her toes were just barely over it. Then she felt a tug and heard a wine from behind her. She looked around to see Naga holding an edge of her coat in her mouth. She give a weak smile and patted her polar bear dog on the head.

"It's alright girl, it's alright" this made Naga let go and back up a pace. She smiled again then put a foot over the edge.

"Korra!" she heard behind her a little ways.

"To late." She whispered as she closed her eyes and leaned forward.

They say you die of heart attack before you hit the ground. That's a lie. She heard a sickening crunch then felt the pain for a brief second then everything was black. The last thing she remembered was Mako's voice.

"NOOOOOO!"

**Well that was my version. Hope you likey!**

**I got the last part from another fic about Fullmetal Alchemist. I think it's in my favorites, if not I will go put it in there.**

**See ya soon!**

**Dying Heart Alchemist.**


End file.
